


7 days of Chaos

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [20]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Really Confusing, only one chapter was even finished only putting it up for completelion sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: This one chapter was meant to set up the nextstory in Ten Worlds that only one chapter was finished only put up for completion's sake
Series: Ten worlds [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304771





	7 days of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

7 Days of Chaos  
Chapter 1 of 7

He approached the cave cautiously, Master Bruce had sent Damian to visit Master Dick and given him the day off which worried him. He knew Bruce better than anyone, he had been obsessing over something for a while now and he feared something would happen today. “I know you were responsible for the attack on Titan’s tower.” 

“Well good for you and the old man you both know the truth,” the thing Mr. K said smiling. “Hiya Alfred come on out and we can share stories with Brucie about the things I showed you.” He stepped out seeing instantly that Bruce was angry that he was still here. “I have to ask Bruce how did you figure out that I arranged that hit for Grant Wilson.”

He saw Bruce produce an item and aim it at the man who fell his knees in pain. “I found footage of Deathwing in his new life and after that everything made sense you’ve been playing us all along.” Bruce said angrily. “I want to know why you killed Tim and you are going to tell me.” 

“He’s the most dangerous bird he’d have figured out my end game goal of corrupting you so he had to be removed from the picture.” The man said as he knelt. “If you’d waited another week the old man there would have been dead since he’s the back bone that holds you up straight.” He then stood up smiling. “Nice try but while my father started life as Kryptonian tech I am far beyond that now.” He began to advance then toward Bruce. “Time for you and the old man to forget all about this.” An alarm sounded then someone was trying to get into the cave. “Damn, why did it have to be him.” Mr. K stopped advancing then and produced a glowing ball of light. “Better let him in.” He waved his hand and the alarm stopped and a black and silver blur shot in. “Stay back Kon El or I might drop this pocket universe dooming it.”

The black and silver figure froze coming to a stop. He glanced at Batman to see him preparing to move when he froze. He turned back to look at the thing and found himself unable to move. “Don’t move or even speak you two the important people are going to be talking.” The thing said looking at the black and silver armored figure. “The sad fact is Kon El thanks to my creator I can’t lay a hand on you even if you tore me apart I couldn’t fight back.”

“So Kelex gave you orders not to touch me?” The figure said pulling off the helmet to reveal Superboy. “So what now do you intend to just stand there holding that pocket universe you created hostage?”

“Not quiet,” Mr. K said darkly. “I’m going to put my back up plan into action, for you see if you give me permission to alter your memories then and only then can I do it.” Mr. K smiled and tapped the glowing orb which resulted in a flash then the orb was gone and seven figures were floating there. He couldn’t make out any of their details. “Don’t worry I didn’t destroy the pocket universe I just sent it back to my holding area I wouldn’t dare destroy it while residents from it are here; I don’t want them staying anymore than you will Kon El.”

“Then what are they doing here it’s not like you can have them force me to agree to your demands.” Kon El said glancing at the shadowed figures. “Exactly what kind of game are you playing?”

“One that touches on your deepest most secretive fear Kon El.” Mr. K said smiling. “But first some introductions lets start with this version of you.” He gestured and the largest shadow revealed itself to be an old bearded man dressed in a Superman costume. His appearance was strange he was still built like a physical ideal but his skin showed lines and his hair was shockingly white. “Shortly after the death of Superman, you sacrificed yourself to fly a dangerous creature of my design into the sun.” The thing smiled an even more wicked smile then before then. “Its power aged you to the brink of death but I stopped your death by placing you in a deep coma deep within the sun you were there for sixteen years.” The man then shook his head. “At your funeral back on Earth another of my creations the villain Purge wiped out every kryptonian and part kryptonian on Earth except one.” He shrugged. “Then he wiped out the Green Lanterns, the Amazons, the Martians and every other major threat to his power.” He gestured then and another shadow revealed an armored female in blue silver and gold armor that slightly resembled the current Blue Beetle. “Natasha Irons was the only survivor of the Teen Titans battle with him she only survived because the Scarab of Blue beetle fused itself and pieces of the omegadrome from Cyborg’s corpse with her damaged armor.” 

“Will you get to the point,” Kon El said angrily as he began to advance on Mr. K. “Why are you even bothering with this just get to the point already.” He could understand his impatience but he knew the longer Mr. K talked the more time Oracle and others would have to find a way to stop this so he hoped the monster would continue talking.

“Patience boy I am trying to tell you how the greatest hero team on that Earth Steel Beetle was born.” Mr. K said with a shrug. “But if you wish I’ll speed up my explanations.” Mr. K then walked over to another figure who became a familiar silhouette though the costume was very different. “Behold the Batman of the future Damian Wayne and the reason these two and this fourth member of the Justice League Arsenal were in that world’s batcave when I grabbed them.” The fourth was a young woman wearing a full body purple and white battle suit. “You see he decided he needed a perfect heir to carry on the Batman legacy so he set out to create the perfect parents enter his two side kicks Robin and Batgirl.” Mr. K was really smiling then as he looked at them. “So he created Adam Grayson and Eve Gordan using stolen Kryptonian genetic technology from the Fortress of Solitude.” Mr. K pointed out Robin. “But he didn’t stop there he made sure that his hard work wouldn’t be in vain so after every mission he’d have them use a special meditation chamber that recorded their brain waves so when they died in the line of duty a clone could easily be grown this is actually the third Adam but Eve hasn’t died yet.” Mr. K turned to look at Batman and him then. “Do you want to know the best part Adam is a binary clone of the two men Damian idolizes the most his father and Dick Grayson while Eve is the best parts of four different Batgirls.” He knew this had to be torture to Bruce to see such a twisted out come for an alternate version of his son. “This isn’t an alternate version of Damian it is part of Damian old man.” The thing said looking at him. “He was born from a few trillionths of a nanosecond from Damian’s past self.” The final silhouette revealed itself then as a young dark haired man in a superman costume. “Behold the sidekick who followed his mentor to see why he was going to Gotham even though he was told not to.” Mr. K said pointing at him. “Jon Kent was the only part kryptonian to survive because he was at home sick with his mother during your funeral you see he was born without any powers until they were triggered by the solar flare that erupted when you escaped the sun.” The thing then walked toward Kon El. “Have you guessed yet what my back up plan entails yet; why I saved dozens and dozens of the pocket universes I created instead of destroying them when I was done with them yet?” He smiled darkly. “You see I won’t send them back to their world till you say yes and the number of new arrivals will only get worse because tomorrow I’ll do the same thing as today with two worlds then the next day three and so on and so fourth until you agree to allow me to alter your memories as needed.” He looked back at them. “Once the only person whose mind I can’t touch lets me alter his memories then you Old man and you Brucie will also forget along with anyone any of you tells about my role in the attack on the Titans.” 

“I’ll never say yes to you so you might as well send them back now,” Kon El said defiantly. “I’ll never let you make us forget that you were responsible for my friends deaths.” He hoped the boy had the fortitude to keep that vow. He didn’t like the look on the things face when it turned back toward him.

“You’ll give in sooner or later boy because this hits at your greatest fear that you can be replaced.” Mr. K said advancing toward him. “Deep down you’ve always worried about that since after all you are just a clone and while Match and the Connors bug you a bit they are just copies not really you but these Kon El’s I bring fourth are you they were born from you and are made out of the same soul stuff they really can replace you.” Mr. K was smiling even more then. “And how will you deal when I bring forward a Pocket Tim Drake or perhaps a version of you with a moral code you find abhorrent.” The thing’s face was twisting so it didn’t even resemble its normal human mask any more. “It is only a question of how confusing you will let things get before you say yes I can see the future boy and you will say yes.” The thing was gone then.

He could move again and he glanced at Batman to see he was also moving. So it seemed where their guest and he wondered how much they had heard. “Are we really clones you just made?’ The Batgirl said pointing at the strange Batman. “Answer me are we just toys to breed your heir?” He guessed that meant they had heard it all.

“We can discuss that later,” the other Batman said darkly as he turned toward Kon El. “Under no circumstances can you give into him no matter how many other groups he dumps here.” The tone was commanding.

“Why not once he gives in we get to go home?” The young Superboy in the group said. “I have to get home I can’t leave my mom all alone.” He was glaring at the other Batman. He watched as the older Kon El from that world put his hand on the boys shoulder. 

“I hate to say it Jon but the ass is right for now.” The older Kon El said patiently. “Based on what that man said our universe’s fate is in his hand and once he sends us back and doesn’t need us anymore he might destroy it.” He saw the boy’s face fall at that statement. “Until we can save our own universe and find our own way back we have to stay here which means my younger self over there has to refuse no matter how bad things get.” He then turned toward the other Batman with a frown. “And let me blunt Damian when we get back to our world we will be dealing with you.” His eyes actually glowed red as he went on. “People are not replaceable toys to carry out your plans.” He glanced at the Robin and Batgirl his expression softening. “Neither of you will have to worry about him trying to run your lives again.”

Before anyone else could say anything else suddenly the other Batman screamed and collapsed as a metal tendril from the Steel Beetle retracted into the armor. “We detected him opening a pouch on his belt that contained kryptonite so we rendered him unconscious.” the woman said in an odly blended double voice. “We suggest removing his equipment and weapons before he revives.”

The Justice league arrived in that moment which led to even more chaos and confusion. He glanced at Kon El’s shadowed face and wondered if the boy really could hold out and not make that deal. He hated to admit it but he would be tempted to make that deal in the boy’s place.

_______ 

He took refuge in an empty conference room to get away from the folks Mr. K had brought. He just wanted to go back to the farm and forget about all this but the Justice League was still talking with them and debating what to do with them. “I am sorry this is so hard on you Kon El,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see Angel K standing there. “Forgive me but there are things I must tell you.” The door to the room slammed shut then. “I do not wish us to be interrupted and I have triggered the security feed the Justice League can see and hear us but we shall not be disturbed.”

“Can you save their world and send them back home?” He asked not bothering to object to her locking herself in with him. “And can you stop your brother from doing this again?” He doubted it since so far all she seemed to do was steal bodies and supposedly bring folks back to life but they hadn’t seen any of them again.

“That would violate our deal though I can tell you that their does exist a way to save their worlds and that you have seen a pocket universe before.” She looked sad then. “Our father Kelex created one to provide you with the tenth world’s memories so he didn’t have to ruin your life in two time lines.” 

He did his best not to think about those ten worlds any more if he could help it so he focused on the first part of what she said. “So you agreed to him doing this, made a deal with him about it?” He couldn’t help but be furious since she claimed to be on the side of good and yet she kept making deals with her devil of a brother. So far the only good things she had done was bringing Chris and Lara to Earth.

“It was agree to this version of his contingency plan or watch the world’s balance shift forever to evil Kon El,” she said darkly. “My brother’s other contingency plan would have doomed this world, however, if you stand strong and refuse this one will not harm your world too much.” She then frowned. “So you will understand it was this or my brother was going to turn over a formula to the various evil organizations of this world, criminal organizations, terrorists, rogue states, and secret cabals that allowed any one to copy the powers of any super human.” She looked grim. “The formula was designed with science 5000 years more advanced than what Earth currently has but can be made with the current level of technology.” She looked grim. “Only one additional ingredient was needed DNA from any powered source be it meta-human, alien or magic based.” She looked out at Earth. “Can you imagine how quickly you and the others would be outnumbered with that serum in the wrong hands all of you would be torn to pieces and your bodies used to create armies that would destroy this and many other worlds.” He could easily picture it. “So in exchange for him destroying the formula and vowing to never give it to any one alive I agreed to allow him to run this scenario provided he followed a few guidelines.”

“And what are they?” He figured that was why she was here to tell him what the rules for this latest nightmare scenario were going to be. She walked forward and put her hand on his arm just above his tattoo. He flinched away from her and saw her frown. 

“The first rule is that he cannot bring fourth any villains.” She said after a moment. “I know you will bring him up but that world’s Batman is not a villain according to the criteria we agreed on he is still a hero.” That was a real joke they had him in a cell in the watch tower. “The guidelines were they must fight evil doers and protect the innocent nothing about them being good people was included so while he acts from selfish motives and his actions with Robin and Batgirl were repugnant they do not disqualify him as a hero.” She then looked harsh. “Otherwise your friend Tim Drake would be a villain for trying to clone you back to life out of his grief.” His anger must have been clear on his face because she stepped back. “People make mistakes and while that Damian has made many he has the potential to be a great hero some day.” He would believe that when hell froze over.

“The second rule is that aside from versions of you any he brings fourth must have one unique identity.” She gestured in mid air and a Batman symbol appeared. “So he can bring fourth another Batman but that next Batman cannot be Damian Wayne under the cowl.” She then gestured and the symbol vanished. “He can also bring forward another Damian Wayne but his super hero identity must not be Batman.” He followed that pretty well. 

“The third and final rule is that each day he can only bring forward seven times the number of pocket universes involved out of them.” She said grimly. “So tomorrow the maximum amount he can draw out is fourteen though he doesn’t have to do an equal amount from each world but at least one must come from each world.” She looked away. “If he wants he can be as lopsided as one from one pocket universe and thirteen from the other.” She smiled sadly then. “He also doesn’t have to bring out the maximum number though I suspect my brother often will.”

“So is that everything you have tell me?” He asked glancing at the door. “Can I get out of here now?” He just wanted to go home. He could tell instantly that she had something else to say by her expression.

“The ones my brother brought here haven’t noticed yet but my brother suppressed some of their memories they can’t tell anything about the future disaster facing Gotham.” Angel K said sadly. “Also eventually my brother might offer things to tempt you to agree please under no circumstance agree because my brother will win for good if you do.” She was gone then and the door immediately burst open to reveal several leaguers standing there.

“You heard all that?” he asked and when Clark nodded. “I’m going home, just tell me what you all decided in the morning.” He turned and walked out past them he was glad no one tried to stop him as he made his way to the teleport pads. He just wanted to sleep after all this.

_____ 

He found the older version of Kon El standing looking out at the stars. “So Clark have they decided what to do with Damian yet?” He had to admit it was strange to see a version of Superboy so much older than him. 

“No, some of the others want to keep him locked up indefinitely.” He saw the older man shake his head. “That won’t work long term will it,” he glanced upward to see the bad headed well built man glaring at his father. “Just like Bruce he’ll find a way to escape if we try it.”

“Of course he would,” Kon said then turned to give him a weak smile. “I think you all should let him go and just keep an eye on him.” He turned back toward the view of the stars. “He’s less likely to out right attack any of us that way if you back him into a corner things could get messy and while he can’t really hurt me he could do a lot of damage to all of you.” 

“The kryptonite he tried to pull wouldn’t hurt you?” He was honestly surprised by that as the older man nodded. “So there isn’t anything that can hurt you?” He saw the older Kon El turn toward him with a sad expression on his face.

“Not much can hurt me Clark,” he realized as he watched that Kon El hadn’t spoken out loud. “That’s right telepathy no idea if you’ll ever get it or not it my body mutated a bit during the coma.” It was strange to hear Kon El’s voice in his head. “Kryptonite wouldn’t hurt me at all anymore and neither does magic, red sun light can kill me if I am exposed to enough of it to fully shut down my powers since they are all that’s keeping me alive.” He seemed to shrug. “The Parasite could also kill me.” 

“Exactly how old are you physically,” He asked figuring that Kon El had spoken all of that to him psychically to keep it from prying eyes. He saw the older man shrug in response. “You don’t know how old you are?”

“Physically nope, the robots at the fortress said I had less than one tenth of a percent of a Kryptonian’s maximum biological life span left.” He shrugged. “According to them the fact that our powers slow our aging to such a degree is the only reason I am still alive that even though I’m far stronger than you are now there is no way to know how long I’ve got left.” He turned back toward the stars. “Every few weeks I spend a few hours diving through the sun just to top things off I want to last until Jon is ready to take over for me.” He looked grim, “I wish I could remember what killed you since if Jon is ever born here it’d be nice for him to have his dad but I think it’s part of the memories that thing suppressed.” He didn’t have any reply to that statement so he joined the older Kon El in looking out at the stars.

To be continued...


End file.
